Happy Birthday
by Darkfire75
Summary: America/Canada. Very belated Canada Day fic ;


_**Author's note:**__ I actually wrote this fic waaaaaay back in January and I actually did post this on my DA for Canada Day ^_^; I was just starting to get used to writing these characters at the time I wrote it, so I know there's probably some mistakes. But I thought it was cute enough to post :3_

***

"Matt! Maaaaaaatt!"

Canada groggily opened his eyes to see his alarm clock.

5:45am. He groaned and rolled over in his bed. "G'way, Al," he growled.

"MATT!!"

"Dammit…"

The younger blonde stumbled out of bed and walked to the door, glaring at his older brother when he opened it. "What. The Hell. Do You Want?" he hissed.

America smiled and walked into the room. "You know why I'm here."

"…No, I really don't, Al."

"C'mon, Matt, think haaaard!"

Canada put a hand to his forehead and sighed heavily. "It's too early for guessing games. Can't you just tell me and go back across the border, eh?"

America pouted. "You're no fun." He sat down on his brother's bed. "Obviously I'm here because it's your birthday!"

Canada blinked a few times. That's right…today was July 1st… but he assumed no one would remember his birthday. "Al…you came here at quarter of six in the morning to wish me a happy birthday?"

"Duh! When else would I come over? I've got a busy day ahead, ya know!"

The other sighed. His brother was still the same idiot as always. "So…"

"Can I have some of that maple syrup you're always going on about, Matt?"

"…Why?"

"I haven't had breakfast yet."

The smile on his brother's face was making him want to strangle him. "So tell me again why you're making _me_ make something for _you_ on _my_ birthday?"

"Um…you love me?"

Canada rolled his eyes. "How many pancakes do you want?"

"Six!"

"That's a lot, Al."

"They're not all for me. Three for me and three for you." He winked charmingly and it took all of Canada's willpower not to melt under his brother's charm.

"Fine, fine," he mumbled, blushing as he walked to the kitchen.

"So where's everyone else?"

"Hm?"

"For you birthday."

"Alfred, it's barely 6 in the morning here. No one else is up, or they're in different time zones." _Besides, no one ever remembers my birthday anyway,_ he wanted to add sourly.

"This is why they aren't heroes!" America exclaimed. "Waking up at 5:30 in the morning is what heroes do!"

"No, that's what you do." He heard his brother yawn loudly and smirked. "Tired, eh?"

"No!" the other said quickly. "I'm a hero, I never get tired."

"Riiiiight."

"You almost done, Matt?"

"Yeah, yeah." He flipped the pancakes and padded them a few times. He didn't want to admit it but he was really happy America had come to visit him and be with him on his birthday. He put the pancakes on two plates and placed them on the table. The maple syrup was poured over them and he watched his older brother smile appreciatively and begin eating.

"This is really good," he said between mouthfuls.

"Thanks…"

"Oh, I didn't give you your present yet."

"Al, you don't have to."

"But I want to!"

Canada shook his head with a smile. "Okay, what'd you get me?" America then leaned across the table and pressed his lips against his. He tasted like maple syrup, which made Canada kiss him back automatically. It had been awhile since the two of them had a chance to be alone like this. His tongue darted out and began licking his brother's face clean of the syrup. "You're such a messy eater, Al," he smirked.

"Sorry," he purred. "Guess you'll need to clean me up."

"God, you're such a pervert."

"At least I'm not as bad as Francis."

"Touché."

It was sometime later when the doorbell rang. Canada and America were fast asleep in bed, with Canada sleeping on his brother's bare chest. The door opened and in stepped England and France, arguing as per usual until they saw the other two in bed.

France whistled. "Looks like someone got lucky, non?" he laughed.

England blushed furiously and turned away. "Shut the hell up, you wine bastard," he snapped. "We'll give Matthew his present later."

"Are you sure you want to wait?"

"Yes! I'm sure. Now let's go."

"I think someone's jealous…"

"I am _not_!" He smacked the other behind the head. "Stop making shit up!"

When they were gone, America let out a soft laugh. "Those two never change."

"Yeah," Canada muttered, hugging his brother.

The older blonde kissed his forehead with a smile. "Happy birthday, Matt."


End file.
